The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Joyce’.
The new Kalanchoe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Kalanchoe plants with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark in March, 2008 of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number KJ 2002 1358, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with Kalanchoe blossfeldiana ‘Sarah’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,928, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kalanchoe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hinnerup, Denmark in December, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hinnerup, Denmark since March, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.